


Flirting in the Lab

by greengreed



Category: Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Spectacular Spider-Man (Cartoon)
Genre: Before Powers, Blushing, Crushes, Flirting, M/M, POV Third Person, Shyness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 07:41:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18442067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greengreed/pseuds/greengreed
Summary: Norman stops in at Otto’s lab to see what he was working on. Nervous Otto gets quite a surprise!





	Flirting in the Lab

No one could say Doctor Otto Octavius was a poor worker. He worked hard at all he did, even under the pressure of a boss who demanded the world of him with little to no reward. Still, he enjoyed this platform to do his scientific studies, even if it was all for the benefit of Norman Osborn. Things were good, though. He had a good job and a good reputation, his boss just could be quite demanding and condescending.

As Otto was working, said boss walked in, descending down the staircase. The scientist could always tell when he walked in. The way he carried himself demanded attention. One could not ignore him, even if they tried to. Otto’s eyes went upwards toward the man who walked in.

“Doctor Octavius.” Greeted the businessman, approaching the smaller man as he spoke. Otto had to crane his head to look at Norman, as he was much taller than him. He couldn’t help but feel small around him.

“Mr. Osborn... I—is there anything wrong?” The doctor stumbled over his words and rung his hands together. He had such a nervous aura, especially around this man. He made anxious. 

“No, not at all.” The CEO replied. He paced around the table Otto was working on, inspecting what he was doing. Though he didn’t express it much, he enjoyed being in Otto’s presence, even if he was nothing but rude and manipulative to him. He admired his mind. One of these days maybe he’d compliment him. Unlikely, but possible.

Otto didn’t like the stress this visit gave him. He’d like to get back to his work, which brought him relief. Currently, he was trying to figure out why Norman was stopping by. 

“I’m impressed with what you’re working on, Otto.” Osborn told him, finally complimenting him. Otto felt a sense of shock, only responding with a quick nod for now. 

“Thank you, Mr. Osborn.” Otto got out hastily, looking up at him for a moment, then looking back down at his hands.

“Expect a bonus soon, given that you keep up the good work.” Norman paused before speaking again. “I’d like to take you to dinner tomorrow night, with some potential investors. It would be compelling if I introduced them to my top scientist, don’t you think?” Otto nodded. Little did he know, those ‘investors’ wouldn’t ever show up to dinner, leaving just the two of them. Alone together. At dinner. Interesting. 

Otto didn’t know, but Norman had much more than a professional interest in him. There was something charming about the small dork. Though Norman believed him to be weak, he believed him to be equally cute. This ‘crush’ has lasted since a few months after he hired him. He was good at lying and hiding. Being tough on Otto was an easy way to make sure his feelings never got out. However, he’d been holding onto it for too long. He’d had a drink in his office and was feeling a little less inhibited, which is probably why he stopped down here. 

Otto began to return to his work as his boss watched over his shoulder. Literally, Norman stood directly behind him and watched, though he tried to stay out of the way of those experimental metal limbs. Every few seconds, Otto would look behind him to look at him, seeing that he was still watching.

“Your glasses.” Norman commented after moments of silence. “Let me see them for a moment.” Every word out of his mouth sounded like a command. Otto began to protest, but Norman’s slender fingers plucked the glasses off of his nose. The scientist couldn’t see at al and just stared at the businessman. A slight blush tinted his cheeks, as he felt exposed.

Norman fiddled with the glasses for a moment, cleaning something off of them with his pocket square. He faced Otto, about to return his glasses. He hadn’t ever seen Otto without his glasses, so he had to take a moment to observe his face for a moment.

“There.” He said, setting the glasses back on his nose. “That wasn’t so bad, was it?” Otto shook his head, then adjusted his glasses. He squeaked put a quiet ‘thank you’, then faced his work, away from Norman. He felt strange. They had been so close to each other and the tension was too strong for him.

Norman walked around Otto, about to leave the lab. He started to ascend the stairs, but something came to his mind and he turned around to face Otto, looking down at him from the stairs.

“Wear your glasses less often, doctor. They obscure your face, you look handsome without them.” He said before heading back up the stairs. He waved back at Otto, saying “Goodbye, Doctor Octopus.” before leaving completely.

Otto would have been mad, but his face was read. The compliment tickled him. He hated how much his boss excited him. That compliment would be the highlight of his week, especially since it was from that man.


End file.
